Shinigamis Don't Get Sick
by JadeKaliko
Summary: Poor Rukia gets sick and Ichigo is the only one to care for her. IchiRuki


Ichigo Kurosaki slowly cracked his eyes open to the daylight peeking through his window. It was Saturday and Ichigo got to sleep in. When he had enough extra sleep he pulled the covers off of his body. Just then Yuzu came in.

"Oh good Ichigo your up, hurry up and get dressed before your breakfast gets cold,"

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo dug out some clothes to put on and went to eat some breakfast. After he was done he grabbed some food to he could give it to Rukia, who slept in his closet.

"Hey Rukia, I got you some breakfast,"

No response.

Ichigo knocked on the door. "Rukia wake up and have some breakfast!"

"Go away…" she replied from behind the closet door followed by a cough.

Ichigo was curious, so he slowly opened the door. She had tons blankets wrapped around her.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

Rukia coughed and replied in a raspy voice, "I don't know, I feel so cold yet somewhat hot. Also my throat hurts a lot and I feel a bit nauseous,"

"Rukia, sit up so I can get a look at you,"

She didn't want to, but Rukia sat up a bit. She wasn't looking too good. Her skin was a little pale looked very tired, and was wet from sweat. Ichigo felt her forehead and she was burning.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Ichigo left the room and came back with a thermometer.

"Ok open your mouth,"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"So I can take your temperature, now open up before I make you,"

Rukia opened her mouth and Ichigo put the thermometer in. He took it out and it read 103 degrees.

"You have a high fever Rukia,"

Rukia was confused again "What's that mean?"

"It means that you're sick and should stay in bed until you're better,"

Rukia's eyes widened "What? But that's impossible, I've never been sick before and I shouldn't be sick, I'm not fully human!" she complained

"Well, you're human now and it's natural for humans to get sick once in their lives. Come on, you can lay in my bed,"

"I don't want to stand up, my legs feel like jelly,"

Ichigo groaned and muttered, "Damn brat,"

He picked up Rukia and carried her to his warm bed. "There, so are you up for anything to eat or drink,"

Rukia shook her head. Just then Kon popped up out of nowhere and went by Rukia. "What's up with nee-san?"

"She's sick," Ichigo told the plushie.

"Sick? Don't worry Rukia I'll help care for you, I'll just snuggle with you so you can be warmer," he chuckled making his way towards Rukia's chest. Rukia punched Kon off of her. Sick or not, her punches still hurt like a bitch.

"Kon just let Rukia rest and watch over her for me. I'm going to the store to buy a few things. Oh and, don't try doing anything while I'm gone,"

"Do what Ichigo?" He said in his most innocent voice.

Ichigo glared at Kon "Just leave her be, I'm going,"

Half an hour later, Ichigo returned to kind Rukia sound asleep. Kon fell asleep too at the end of the bed. Ichigo shook Rukia lightly.

"Mmm? Oh hello Ichigo," Rukia whispered

"How do you feel, any better?" Ichigo asked

Rukia sat up a bit "A little,"

"That's good to hear. I went out to the store and bought you some medicine; it's supposed to help. Want to take some now?" Ichigo said holding up a bottle of medicine.

"Sure," she said as Ichigo poured the red liquid into a cup. Rukia took the cup, drank the medicine, and gagged. "That was revolting!"

"I know it tastes bad but it will help, trust me. Anyway, do you want anything?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm getting pretty hungry,"

"Ok then, do you want some soup? I can make some if you want," Ichigo asked.

Rukia smiled lightly, "Yes, soup sounds good right about now,"

Ichigo went in the kitchen to prepare some soup and returned with two bowls.

"Took you long enough, I'm about to wither away,"

Ichigo shoved one of the bowls at Rukia "Shut up and eat you ungrateful brat,"

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him and began eating. After she finished, she set her bowl down.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?"

"Mm, sure," he said finishing his own bowl.

"Why are you doing this?"

Ichigo looked confused, "Doing what?"

"You know, taking care of me,"

Ichigo blushed lightly and turned his head a bit, "Because…"

Rukia waited patiently for an answer.

"Because…because I care about you," he admitted quickly.

Rukia's mouth opened slightly "You…care about me?"

Ichigo nodded "I couldn't stand seeing you sick and besides, who else is there to care for you,"

"Me!" Kon piped up.

"Kon, stop getting into people's conversations!" Ichigo picked up Kon and flung the poor plushie out the bedroom window.

"Anyway," Ichigo said calmly "There's none else around here that could possibly care for you but me. Besides, I owe you for saving my life that day when I became a Shimigami. This is the least I can do,"

Rukia didn't know what to say, her heart was beating at high speed. She figured it was because she was sick.

"I'll leave you now at let you get more rest, you can have my bed tonight if you want. I can sleep on the sofa. I'll just tell my dad I fell asleep while watching TV,"

"Ichigo, wait,"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks "Yes?"

Rukia paused for a few seconds and finally said "Thanks,"

The orange haired boy gave one of his rare smiles "It's nothing," he left the room with nothing left to say.

* * *

Rukia woke up the next morning feeling better than ever.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, how do you feel?" it was Ichigo standing by the doorway with some food on a plate.

"Better, so much better thanks to you,"

"That's good, I brought breakfast," he offered the plate to Rukia, who accepted it gratefully.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Um," Rukia said, "When you get sick, can I take care of you?"

"Well I'm sure my family can take care of me, why would you take care of me,"

"Because…I care about you too Ichigo," Rukia leaned over and gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek, "A lot,"

Ichigo turned the color of a strawberry and was speechless, and then he heard clicking sounds behind his door.

"Oh boy this is good stuff, I can't wait until these develop,"

"KON GET OVER HERE!" Ichigo began chasing the lion plushie around the house.

* * *

Alright how do you like my first Bleach and Ichi/Ruki fic, was it cute? If you people leave nice reviews, maybe just maybe I'll write a sequel.

Kuro-Inu


End file.
